1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a displaying apparatus more specifically to an information displaying apparatus for a camera which utilizes optical fibers capable of transmitting light, and is capable of presenting information necessary for photographing, in a view finder of the camera and/or on the outer casing of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an 8 mm-cine-camera is used more often in daytime than at night. This is because of its performance, that is, conventional cameras and films are not adequate for photographing darkened objects, and in such a case an auxiliary illumination is required with the result of additional preparation. The same situation occurs in all kinds of cameras.
When an operator takes a photograph, he has to perceive and utilize information on phototaking, such as the appropriate exposure given by an exposure meter. In the daytime, such the information can be seen and observed with the aid of natural light. At night, however, the problem arises of reading and observing the information in the dark condition. Since the camera is not often used in the dark, as already mentioned, the problem has heretofore not been regarded as a serious one.
Recently, however, development in film has proceeded so far that sensitivity of film has been improved to provide ASA160(JIS160) film, which is four times as sensitive as the conventional one ASA40(JIS40) films. In addition, development has also arised in lenses for cameras and in the optical path to enlarge the relative aperture of the lens (F-number) to provide a lens having an F-number of six times as large as the previously conventional lenses.
The combination of these improvements, amounts to 24 times, and enables photographs of an object illuminated by only one candle. Such improvement naturally increases opportunity of night photography and thus magnifies the importance of the problem of the difficulties in reading and observing the exposure information in the dark.